rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunting from Canada
The Haunting from Canada is the sixth episode of the Rails of Highland Valley series, also the Halloween Special. The first part aired on October 28, 2016 and the second part aired two days later. Plot Part 1: It is early October, and everyone is excitedly working hard to prepare for the big day at the end of the month. The lines are so busy that often times trains have to stop to let others pass. One day, Lily and Cure Aqua are at the Shelby, MT Amtrak station talking about Halloween with Boris, Cure Mint, Cure Black, and Cure White. That same day, Kerry and Nicholas are hauling a freight train through Springfield Industrial when they are sidelined to allow another freight train to pass by. Kerry is impatient, but Nicholas understands what the railroads are like at this point. Three days later, Josiah and Will are hauling a train up the mountain when they suddenly notice something very strange, a CN ghost steam locomotive. When they return to the main yard, they tell Momoka and Cure Dream about it, who only laugh until Josiah tells them what it really was. Momoka understands the true story, and explains CN U2G #6208's life and that he fell off a bridge after his final run, turning him into a ghost. Nicholas is also listening to the story, and disbelieves it as he sets up to collect his train bound for Johnstown, PA. Nicholas enjoys feeling the fresh air at night as he makes his way east. But when he stops at a red signal, the ghost finds him and starts creeping him out. Nicholas is so scared that he takes off quickly and tries to run away. When Nicholas returns, he tries to get the image of the ghost out of his mind, but wakes up in a shock when he remembers it. His scream wakes up the other engines, and Lily and Jordan start teasing him. Nicholas wakes up the next morning and finds Shawn, Will, Lily, Marie, and Marty outside the yard, who tease him about getting scared the previous night. After they all leave to get to work, Nicholas is glad they are gone, as their teasing annoyed him. When Shawn and Will pull their train, they also see the ghost, but don't understand what they were looking at. 'Part 2: '''For the course of the 3 remaining weeks before Halloween, the railroads continue working hard keeping everything running like normal. However, many engines repeatedly see the ghost and get confused. When Halloween comes, the engines have a great time at the party before Mr. Edwards assigns Jordan to do a quick task of delivering some boxcars to the warehouse up the mountains. Jordan has an easy trip up, but that all changes on his way back. The CN U2G spies on him, and eventually kidnaps him. When the others hear the news, a search party is formed to find Jordan. Momoka, Cure Dream, Michael, Lilim, Marty, Lily, and Marie check a coal mine siding, but to no avail. To make things even worse, the ghost forces them into the cliff, making them vanish. Nicholas, Will, Shawn, Josiah, Ryusei, Kerry, and Benjamin hear about their disappearance. Nicholas abruptly breaks down on the mainline. He doesn't understand how, but then the ghost runs into them, making them disappear. Teduka, Mordecai, Rigby, and Harrison are also searching for Jordan when they come across a red signal. Teduka, Mordecai, and Rigby sit there wondering, but Harrison does the wise thing and backs away to prepare for worst case scenario, which happened as 6208 caught all of them except Harrison, who now realizes what is going on. Harrison soon meets 6208 at the top of the mountain, who pushes him into the end of the rails for supposedly killing the other engines. All of a sudden, Harrison finds himself back at the yard where he surprisingly finds all of the other engines in front of him. He realizes that him derailing the ghost revived his friends. Just then, the ghost arrives. Mordecai, Marty, and Michael panic, but find out that the ghost doesn't plan to take anyone. The ghost explains to Harrison that he didn't kill any engines and they just mysteriously disappeared into the air. He also explains that he was trying to make himself noticed by other locomotives due to his loneliness since 1959. The others understand and are willing to make friends with the ghost, who introduces himself as Philip. Philip announces that he has to leave to go back to Canada, but they can all visit him anytime and he can do them a favor when they need it. Harrison has an idea for a favor. Dave, Larry, Nathan, and Adam are miserably working on Halloween as a punishment for trying to scare other trains. They get stopped at a red signal, where Dakota teases them. While they are stopped, Philip slowly creeps up on Dave and spooks him and his friends. Dave, Larry, Adam, and Nathan are so freaked out that they take off in terror. Everyone laughs at their misfortune. Characters * Nicholas * Josiah * Will * Lily * Lilim * Ryusei * Benjamin * Momoka * Cure Dream * Cure Aqua * Boris * Cure Mint * Cure Black * Cure White * Mr. Slonaker ''(mentioned) * Melvin (cameo) * Jake (cameo) * Mordecai * Rigby * Shawn * Jordan * Philip * CN S3 #8497 (not named) * Kerry * Teduka * Marie * Marty * Harrison * Michael * Mr. Edwards * Dave * Larry * Nathan * Adam * Dakota * Neville (cameo) * Christian (cameo) * Cameron (cameo) * Lacus (cameo) * Jared (cameo) * Robbie (cameo) * Tiffany (possible cameo) * Rosalina (possible cameo) * Vera (possible cameo) * Cure Rouge (cameo) * Milky Rose (cameo) * Lilie (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Zach (cameo) * Liam (cameo) * Marcus (cameo) * Eddy (cameo) * Louise (cameo) Locations * Highland Valley * Tidewater * NS Lake Division District * Marias Pass * Springfield Industrial * NS Pittsburgh Line * Toronto Rail Lands * City and Country * Clovis Sub * UP Cima Sub * Conrail NJT Trivia * This episode remarks the first time for several things: ** First episode to use text to speech voices for most main characters excluding Nicholas, Lily, and Lilim (to make sure this gets done on time). ** First appearances of Philip, Melvin, Jake, Boris, Cure Black, Cure White, Neville, Christian, Liam, Eddy, and Louise. ** First time NS trains are mentioned by their symbols. ** First speaking roles of Dakota, Mordecai, and Rigby. ** First time train crews speak in the show. * GoAnimate figures are used for the crews talking scenes. * The scene of Nicholas meeting Lily, Marie, Marty, Shawn and Will is similar to him meeting Will, Zach and Michael in Episode 4 Part 4. * The "To be continued" text comes after the last scheme (another way this episode is unique). * Because of the usage of text to speech voices, this is the shortest time between releasing parts of episode. * Stock footage from some of the creator's older Trainz videos is used for the beginning montage of Part 2, including a few Trainz comedies. Pre-filmed stock footage from a video of Marty and Neville pulling the Empire Builder is also used. * This episode has a bit in common with dajara521's Trainz film, Residual Haunting, and the Cajon Railz/Tidewater Chronicles Halloween Special. * Of all the main characters, Lilim has the least amount of dialogue in this special (only 1 line). * Ryusei calling the 4 CSX engines "dirty fuel cans" is similar to Legend of the Lost Daylight Episode 1, when 4449 refers to diesels as "fuel sucking tin cans". * It is unknown how Dakota got to Highland Valley on Halloween. Perhaps he was always there and was just exempt from the search party or he may have teleported. * When Larry and Adam scream, it is an old voice alert. Goofs * A few engine sounds are a bit loud. * When Philip falls off the bridge, his headlight goes out even though his crew jumped out before the impact. * When Nicholas approaches the red signal, 6208 can already be seen ahead. * The engines in the roundhouse are idling when their engines should be shut down. * On some lines, there a slight crackling noise. The creator tried filming some lines with a camera (which sort of improves the audio quality it seems). * The NS SD70M numbered 2630 is blowing a K5LA horn even though in real life it has a P5. * The camera shakes when Marie speaks. * The stock footage scenes are a bit choppy. ** Because of stock footage, a few junction overlays can be seen. * Benjamin says "weird" too quietly. * When the ghost appears right before catching Jordan, Jordan's headlight appears out of nowhere instead of always being in the shot. * When Mr. Edwards tells the engines about Jordan's disappearance, the boxcars Jordan delivered are back at the yard. * When Teduka, Mordecai, Rigby, and Harrison stop at a signal, the camera shakes when Teduka speaks. * When Mordecai asks about the red signal, his and Rigby's engines are throttling down. When Teduka replies, all engines are idling. When Mordecai replies back to him, the same engine sounds are throttling down again. * When Harrison sees everyone back the yard, there are some points where engine sounds are a little bit loud. * Larry pronounces "Lilim" wrong. * When the camera moves around Dakota and Dave as the ghost is approaching, the track appears to glitch as it passes Daliah. * Only Harrison is heard laughing while the other engines laugh. Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with two parts Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Episodes that feature a steam engine Category:Nicholas-themed episodes Category:Episodes focusing on multiple engines Category:Specials that involve a crash Category:Holiday Specials Category:Episodes reused from the creator's draft series